


Time to spare.

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: V and Jackie mess around in Konpeki Plaza.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Time to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> In the mission 'The Heist' at some point when Jackie and V are in their suite they have to wait for T-bug to do something I thought they'd totally used that time to mess around, hence this fic.   
> I love their relationship so much I wish they had more scenes together.

"Just siddown and enjoy your snazzy suit, ok?" T-bug says over the com.

"Thanks! I will" Jackie puts down the com device and turns to face V with a devious smile “We’ve got a few hours to waste”

V stands from the couch and steps closer to him, smirking “That we do”

Jackie wraps one arm around his back and leans down to kiss him. V wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Jackie pushes him back until his legs hit the ottoman, and the pair fall onto it. Jackie opens V’s mouth and pushes his tongue in, tangling fiercely with V’s. V arches his back into Jackie’s solid build, wanting to feel him closer. Both men pull back, breaths fanning the other’s face. Jackie moves to his neck, sucking and nipping the skin. V grips his back, panting out “Ah, don’t- mhmp! Leave bruises!”

Jackie licks a wet stripe across his adam’s apple, making V shiver “I won’t” he breaths across the wet skin.

“Ah, Jackie” V moans softly as Jackie continues to nip his neck. Jackie tugs his collar down and laves his tongue over the exposed collarbone. He pulls back and tugs off V’s shirt. He leans back down and takes his left nipple into his mouth “Gah! Jackieee” V arches into the pleasurable touch, his hands gripping his shirt tighter. His tongue runs over the nipple, around the side before his teeth tug at it. He repeats until the nub gets stiff. Jackie pulls back and blows cool air onto the wet skin, cause V to shiver and moan. Jackie turns his attention to the right nipple, and does the same thing he did to the left one. He bites and licks until it gets stiff.

“Ahhh, Jackie, Jackie” V moans breathlessly “Are-mmmhp! Are you just going to play with my nipples? Mph!”

Jackie pinches his left nipple “Maybeee?” Jackie draws out the ‘e’ sound “Maybe I can make you come by nipple play alone?” Another tug, another weak moan “But lets leave that for next time” he bites the nipple, leaving a ring of teeth around it.

“Gah! Ah!” V throws his head back in surprise before arching forward again “Jackie?! What the hell?!”

Jackie pays him no heed as he licks down his abdomen to his pants line. He opens the button with his thumb and pointer, then drags the zipper down before taking his pants off. Jackie throws it somewhere in the room, then sits up to discard his own shirt. He leans over V, his arms bracketing his head. He stares into his eyes deeply for a minute, not saying anything. Then he whispers “I love you”

V smiles, the words making his heart swell with so much emotion. He whispers back “I love you too, Jackie”

V grips Jackie’s forearms as he leans down and captures his mouth for a slow kiss. It doesn’t last long. Jackie pulls back and moves down his body. V lets go of his forearms in favour of holding one of his hands. Jackie spares him one glance before taking his dick into his mouth. V arches immediately from the wet heat engulfing him. Jackie swipes his tongue around the shaft as he goes down, hollows his throat to hold V there for a few seconds, then slowly drags his mouth back up to nip, lick and suck on the tip. He breathes for a moment before repeating his movements.

“Jackie! Mmmmhp, Jackieee” V moans out. His legs twitch and his back arches upward. After the fourth time V groans out “Jackie I’m close”

Jackie sucks him loudly before pulling off with a grin “Can’t have you finishing early on me”

V pants for breath loudly, pouting at Jackie for the loss. Jackie leans back over him, staring at him.

“What?” V asks, but Jackie doesn’t answer. Instead he picks him up “What the hell Jackie?!” Instinctively he wraps his arms and legs around him. Jackie holds his ass and takes them over to the bed. He lays down, with V straddling him. He leaves one hand on his ass, and crosses the other behind his head “Ride me” Jackie says casually.

V looks at him, slightly flushed “Wh-What?”

Jackie massages his ass, and grins at him.

“Fi-Fine” V grumbles as he leans away from him to grab the lube out of the side drawer. He sits up, lube in hand, and puts some on his palm. Then he slowly brings it to his ass. He probes the outside with one finger, before breaching his ass. “Gah!” V hisses, gripping Jackie’s stomach as the initial sting hits him. Jackie doesn’t offer any words, just continues massaging his ass cheek. V pants through the pain, and when it diminishes he grips Jackie with renewed energy and pushes his finger in further. He thrusts in quickly, then adds a second finger. He jabs them in and opens his fingers wide on each upstroke. After a minute he feels ready to take Jackie “I’m-I’m ready” he mutters.

Jackie squeezes him “Give me a minute to get the condom”

V doesn’t move, holding Jackie firmly in place with his own weight “Are you clean?”

Jackie gives him an odd look “Yeah, tested last month”

V kisses him soundly “Then lets skip it” he whispers against his lips.

Jackie gives him a look of surprise “Really?”

V nods, so Jackie cups his face and pulls him close for a passionate kiss full of tongue. Their tongues battle fiercely. V pulls back. He grabs the lube and places some on his palm. He coats Jackie’s dick in the substance in a few strokes. Jackie holds his thigh as V hovers above his dick. He breathes in, then lowers himself.

“Ahh” he hisses as the head enters him. He pushes on, moaning as his entire dick stretches him. He doesn’t stop until he’s sitting flush on Jackie. He leans over Jackie “You make me feel so full”

Jackie leans up and kisses him, one hand tangling in his hair to pull him closer and the other gripping his waist. Jackie swipes his tongue over his teeth, opening V’s mouth for his tongue to explore further. Their tongues dance momentarily, then V pulls back. He sits up, taking the hand in his hair and holding it "Let me do everything" he whispers.

He lifts himself slowly, feeling each inch stretch him “Mmmm, Jackieeee” he squeezes his hand, stopping when he feels only the tip inside. He pushes back down, then back up. He keeps going, building up speed each time. Jackie lets him go and grabs his hips. V falters in his movements, grabbing his hands “Don’t, ahhh, don’t move” he moans out as he twist his hips on the downward stroke “Let-Let me”

“Ok” Jackie says breathlessly “Ok”

V watches Jackie’s face as he moves. His hand hold him as his eyes close. Pleasure twists his face each time he moves, his hands clenches him on each downward thrust. With passion and proudness he thinks _'I love this site’._ He jerks his hips rapidly, increasing the pace. Jackie feels his toes curl, the tight wet heat surrounding his dick pulling him closer and closer to orgasm with each thrust. He grips V’s waist as he feels himself getting closer “V, V” he hips thrust minutely, unable to control himself.

V thrusts down, circles his hips and contracts around Jackie “Getting close?” He asks, breathless from his own impending release.

Jackie nods, moans leaving him as he arches “Yeah, yeah, keep going”

V continues, picking up his pace. He reaches down for his own dick and strokes himself. Jackie grabs his hair and pulls him down. He meshes their mouths together, tongue invading his mouth immediately. Jackie replaces V's hand on his dick with his own, squeezing as he strokes him quickly. He pauses at the tip, thumb pressing into the slit before moving back down.

“Gah, Ah, Jack-mmmmhp, Jackie!” V stutters out. The angle's shallower, but Jackie plants his feet into the bed and thrust up on V’s thrust down, hitting his prostate directly “Jack-Ah! There! There” he contracts around him every time his prostate is hit, both of them getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Jackie! Jackie!”

“Mmm, V”

Jackie brings his hips down hard, once, twice. His hand stroking him in tandem and V comes across their stomach. Jackie continues to pound into him, once, twice, his channel tightening and he releases into V.

They pause in the afterglow, both panting into the other’s mouth. Jackie holds him close as their hearts calm down. V grips his chest loosely.

When Jackie feels his temperature and heart rate return to normal he lays them on their sides. He stares deeply into V’s eyes “I love you”

V smiles, sated and happy “I love you too”


End file.
